I can't be yours
by Belinda Malfoy
Summary: Quinn's pregnant, confused and scared. Rachel Berry just might be the only person to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but if a genie gave me three wishes you know what I'd wish for.**

**Pairing: Rachel/Quinn**

**Rating: T **

**I can't be yours**

"Quinn," Rachel said "We need to talk."

Quinn looked up at her from her chair and nodded. She followed Rachel to the bathroom and wondered what was so important.

"What do you want Berry?"

"You," she said hesitantly biting her lower lip.

Quinn's jaw dropped and she just gazed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You seriously can't forget what we did right before sectionals?"

"Tha..that was an accident."

"We made out Quinn, how accidental is you pushing me up against the wall forcing your tongue down my throat?"

"You were nervous with Mr. Schuester not being there and you had your solo. I just thought that it would ease you a bit."

"More like a lot." Then they both smiled.

"Rachel I've got Puck's baby on the way and…"

"First off it's your baby also, plus didn't Puck say he didn't want it?"

"Yeah, that's why we broke up. Plus you're still with Jesse aren't you?"

"Jesse is nice and I do love him, but Quinn you come first in my life and I don't know why it's just a feeling that keeps coming to me anytime."

"If Puck and Finn ever knew that I chose you over either of them, they'd freak. Especially, because of what you did to them during the Run, Joey, Run video."

"Ugh why can't guys just let things go? I did it for"

"Dramatic effect, I know. But Puck can be really weird with his emotions at times."

"Guys"

"Exactly"

"Well if you agree with me then please let's do something about this! We can make it work." Rachel smiled at Quinn. Quinn pushed Rachel up against the wall and kissed her.

"No tongue?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel please stop you're grossing out my baby." Quinn smiled and they both laughed.

Rachel grabbed her hand and they both headed back to Glee practice. During practice the girls kept eyeing each other from opposite sides of the rooms. Rachel sat next to Jesse and Quinn next to Mercedes.

*God she looks so cute today* Rachel thought then looked at Jesse who smiled at her *I wonder what he sees in me? Is it the same thing I see in Quinn?*

*I cannot believe she wore another sweater vest; seriously she'd look more beautiful in at least a polo. Ugh what am I thinking?* Quinn looked down at the floor *What am I going to do? This is crazy she's not going to leave Jesse. We just have to face facts that it won't happen.*

"Alright that was good Artie! Next week get ready for some Jazz!" said Mr. Schuester.

As everyone got up and started to head for the door Rachel eyed Quinn. She understood that Rachel wanted to speak with her. They both headed to the girls bathroom.

"Rachel it's not going to happen, I'm sorry. We both know that it just won't work. Let's just face that we won't be together, I mean my parents already disowned me for being pregnant and they'll disown me even more for being gay. I just can't…I'm so confused. I had Finn and then lost him because of Puck getting me pregnant. Plus there's you Rachel and for some odd reason I've always liked you more than usual. Yes I was mean to you, but it was because I liked you. I mean guys pick on girls if they like them." Quinn broke down into tears. "I can't be yours Rachel."

"Yes you can be, I want you to be mine."

"You have two guys falling for you and you'd choose me?"

Rachel nodded.

"Ugh I just can't take this anymore and my hormones are out of whack." Quinn said laughing.

Rachel wiped away Quinn's tears with her thumbs and hugged her. "Somehow we'll make this work, I promise." Then she kissed Quinn's head.

Quinn smiled; no one had ever promised her anything.

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me what you think! Should I continue? What do you think should happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but if a genie gave me three wishes you know what i'd wish for.**

**Pairing: Rachel/Quinn**

**Rating: T **

**Chapter Two**

Lying on the bed in Finn's guest room Quinn kept replaying what Rachel told her over and over.

*Somehow we'll make this work, I promise.* She smiled thinking of her. *But how will this happen? I mean she's got Jesse who moved into our school practically just for her. Plus there's Finn and I don't believe he'll like it if we are both competing for the same girl.*

Then a knock was at the door, it was Finn.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Um…the baby." Quinn lied.

Finn sat down on the bed next to her. "Everything will be fine. Plus the baby's healthy."

"I know, must be my hormones." She smiled. "So what are you up to?"

"Oh I was going to ask if you want to go over to Kurt's. His dad invited all of us to go over for dinner."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah you know my mom and his dad are getting kind of close now. It's just weird; I mean what if Kurt becomes my brother? Kind of creepy with the whole he used to like me thing."

Quinn laughed "I think everything would be fine. Kurt's a good friend plus maybe he can teach you some new dance moves."

"No! I'm good; Single Ladies is the only thing I can handle." He said as he pointed to his hand like there was a ring on it.

"I'm surprised you still know the dance. Maybe you actually enjoyed it."

Finn Smiled "It was fun, but awkward at the same time."

"So when are we going over?"

"Soon," He said starting to leave. "Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you think the whole Jesse thing is going to last with Rachel?"

"Why do you ask?" *Crap why is he asking me about her? Rachel and I aren't that good of friends. Wait, why aren't we good friends? We kissed and yet we were never really friends.*

"Well I'm hoping that she'll dump Jesse for me. I mean what does he have that I don't?"

"I don't know Finn but seriously you don't think she will dump him for you right? I mean you were the one who said no to her in the first place. You lost your shot." *Hopefully I won't lose mine.*

"Yeah," he looked down at the floor.

"But you never know what else might walk right through that door."

Kurt walks into the room.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" Asked Finn as he eyed Quinn.

"Sorry," she mouthed for jinxing him.

"My father burnt the chicken, in which I told him not to leave it in there that long. Plus it looked disgusting. But no, he couldn't let me do it. You know Martha Stewart used to write to me in Jail. How she envied me." Said Kurt pushing back his bangs.

"Oh, ok." Said Finn completely confused.

"We're going to all go out to eat instead." Said Kurt "Be in the car in five." Then he left.

"Great," said Quinn "I just love going into public with my baby bump."

"Well if anyone asks I'll say it's mine." He said and smiled.

"Thanks Finn," she said as they both headed out the door.

At the restaurant Finn and Kurt's parents sat at one table while they sat with Quinn at a different one. Kurt suggested that they needed some alone time, which his dad agreed.

During dinner Quinn noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was Rachel sitting at a table with Jesse.

*Oh god what are they doing here? What if she sees me? What if they come over to say hi? Oh god I think I'm going to throw up. Does Jesse even notice that there's something going on between Rachel and I?*

"I spy with my little eye Miss Rachel Berry with Mr. Jesse St. James." Said Kurt pointing them out.

*Why can't Kurt just be quiet at times? Does he really always have to have something to gossip about?*

"Ugh what are they doing here?" Finn asked.

"It's a romantic place for a date Finn." Said Kurt.

"I know Kurt!" Finn said angrily.

"Don't push it Kurt." I said "Just ignore them Finn, if Rachel and Jesse look up and see you staring at them, they'll think you've gone stalker."

"Quinn is right, just ignore them and omg they're kissing!" Kurt said staring at them.

All of them were looking over at the two kiss. Just then Rachel spotted them all staring at her. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks red. *Oh god* Rachel thought.

Immediately Kurt, Finn and Quinn all looked at each other.

"Did she notice?" asked Finn.

"No of course not Finn, she did not just get embarrassed by us staring at her." stated Kurt.

*Great* Quinn thought *How embarrassing! I hope she's not going to bring this up.*

"Crap she's coming over here!" Said Finn

"Act Normal!" said Kurt grabbing a makeup mirror from his pocket looking at his hair.

Finn started shoving food into his mouth.

*Smart, that way it leaves me to talk. Thanks guys.* Quinn thought as Rachel came barging to the table.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Oh, hello Rachel what brings you here on this lovely day?" Kurt said.

Rachel grabbed his bowtie and pulled him forward "Don't pretend you weren't staring at me Kurt." Then she let him go and he fixed his tie.

"Don't act like you all weren't looking at me and Jesse kissing!"

"Kurt was the one who pointed you out!" said Finn trying not to be slapped.

"I'm so sorry," Said Quinn "I told them not to stare at you. It's not fair that we invaded your privacy from afar."

"It won't happen again!" said Kurt.

Rachel Started walking away.

"That kiss is like illegal in three states." Said Finn jokingly.

Rachel turned around and started slapping him and yelling. Jesse came running up to get her. "Rachel hun, I think he's had enough."

"Really?" Quinn said "I think she's doing a good job." Kurt laughed and Finn tried to give her an evil glare.

"Fine," Said Rachel "But we're not through with this!"

Jesse grabbed her shoulders and grabbed their things to leave. "What happened when I was in the restroom Rachel?" Jesse asked her.

"Nothing, it's fine." She said lying as they left.

"Thanks for the help Quinn." Finn said sarcastically.

"Hey you're the one who started this!" Said Quinn.

"Did you see your face? It was all like ahh!" said Kurt imitating Finn's scared face.

Quinn and Kurt laughed, and then stopped. "Sorry," They both said to Finn.

"But seriously, your face was all like ahh!" Said Quinn laughing.

"Who knew Rachel could make you a scared little baby." Kurt joked.

"Hey, at least I was smart enough not to wear a bowtie and practically freaked about her grabbing it." Said Finn.

"Hey!" Said Kurt. "It's made out of silk! Someone like you could not appreciate it."

"That is true," Said Finn laughing.

All of a sudden Quinn got a text message.

_I can't believe you guys were watching me kiss Jesse._

**Yeah well what do you expect? Kurt is all about gossip, Finn wants you back and I think you're utterly adorable.**

_It didn't mean anything, you know._

**What didn't?**

_The kiss._

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Should I have Rachel's POV of what happened that night?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but if a genie gave me three wishes you know what i'd wish for.**

**Pairing: Rachel/Quinn**

**Rating: T **

**Chapter Three**

'**Rachel's POV'**

_Dear Diary,_

_Quinn kissed me today! For only being our second kiss, it was amazing. I love her and yet I'm still with Jesse. She was right by saying how I'll stay with him, but I don't want to Diary. I want to be with her! How can I break up with Jesse? He's very nice to me which is all I can ask for. Plus, he has an amazing voice! Our duets are like magic. But every time I think of Quinn, it's like I'm getting a gold star for the first time and I get so happy! I'll figure something out, because I promised her Diary. A Berry always keeps their promises!_

_xoxo Rachel_

That was such a good journal entry, I should be a novelist.

Putting my diary down I got a text from Jesse.

**Can't wait for tonight!**

Wait? What's going on tonight?

I got off my bed to look at my calendar only to find that Jesse and I had a date tonight.

Crap! I totally forgot. I texted him back.

_Me too!_

Although I'm lying, I would rather be having dinner with Quinn. I wonder what she is doing now. Is she thinking of me?

She said to me 'You have two guys falling for you and you'd choose me?' and I nodded.

I would choose her, in a heartbeat.

Maybe I should break up with Jesse tonight. No I can't, especially if there's no way to get a ride back home. I don't know what to do, I mean my heart says to be with Quinn but my gut says it's safer to be with Jesse. Ugh I really need to make a pro/con list! Maybe I'll make one when I get home back from dinner.

Putting on my nice new red dress, the doorbell rang.

"Wow Rachel, you look beautiful." Jesse said.

"Thank you," I said.

He was right I do look amazing tonight. Too bad Quinn won't be able to see me.

He drove us to a nice restaurant.

Sitting down at dinner we chatted a bit.

"So," he said "What did you and Quinn discuss earlier at school?"

"Just some girl problems." I lied to him. I hate lying to people I care about.

"Oh, well that's nice of you." He ended that conversation right there.

He started to eat his Chicken Alfredo. Oh he is adorable when he eats.

"What are you planning to do for the glee assignment?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe a duet?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." He said and smiled.

I wish I could do a duet with Quinn. She has such a lovely singing voice. Her little girl will love Quinn singing lullabies to her every night.

Ugh, I need to stop thinking of Quinn right now. I'm with Jesse; I need to pay attention to him.

"Rachel are you listening to me?"

"Um…what? Sorry, zoned out."

"I said we should sing What a Wonderful World. It's a classic song and our voices would be perfect."

"Sounds good to me. It was inducted into the Grammy hall of Fame in 1999."

"I know, so we agree to sing that song. Great! We should start practicing right away tomorrow after school."

I wanted to see Quinn again after school; we do make one pretty good after school special. I guess I'll catch her during school.

"Great!" I said.

"You really are adorable tonight Rachel." Jesse smiled at me.

I love when he compliments me; he's really the only one who thinks I'm beautiful. I hope Quinn thinks I'm beautiful, I know she definitely is.

Jesse leaned in and kissed me.

That's when I noticed Kurt, Finn and Quinn looking over from a table staring at me kissing Jesse.

My eyes went wide and my cheeks blushed red.

Oh God! What is Quinn going to think about this? That kiss did not just happen…yes it did. Crap!

Immediately they all looked away when they realized I saw them.

"You okay?" asked Jesse, seeing me flustered.

"I don't think so, I'm not feeling that well." I'm love sick.

"Well I'm going to use the restroom really quickly and then we can pay and go." He said as he left the table.

Angrily I stood up from the table and marched over to theirs.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Oh, hello Rachel what brings you here on this lovely day?" Kurt asked.

Not in the mood, I grabbed his bowtie and pulled him forward.

"Don't pretend you weren't staring at me Kurt."

Then I let him go and he fixed his tie.

"Don't act like you all weren't looking at me and Jesse kissing!"

"Kurt was the one who pointed you out!" said Finn trying not to be slapped.

"I'm so sorry," Said Quinn "I told them not to stare at you. It's not fair that we invaded your privacy from afar."

"It won't happen again!" said Kurt.

I started walking away.

"That kiss is like illegal in three states." said Finn jokingly.

I heard Finn's joke and immediately turned around and started slapping him and yelling.

Jesse came running towards me.

"Rachel hun, I think he's had enough."

"Really?" Quinn said "I think she's doing a good job."

Kurt laughed and Finn tried to give Quinn an evil glare.

I'm glad she was stepping up for me. I still regret that kiss.

"Fine," I said "But we're not through with this!"

Jesse grabbed my shoulders and grabbed our things to leave.

"What happened when I was in the restroom Rachel?" Jesse asked me.

"Nothing, it's fine." I said lying as we left.

There was silence in the car.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what happened Rach?"

I wish Quinn would call me that.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yes I do know Jesse, thanks but I just really don't feel good."

When we arrived at my house he opened up my door so I could get out.

He's such a gentleman.

Jesse hugged me and kissed my forehead. He walked me to the door.

"If you need anything, I'm here for you. Anywhere, any time I'll be there."

He leaned in to kiss me again but I looked down.

"If I have something I don't want you to get it." I said lying once again.

He smiled. "You're always looking out for me." He kissed my forehead and left.

Heading up to my bedroom my dads asked "So how was the date?"

"It was fine. I'm tired. I think I'm going to bed."

"Ok goodnight sweetheart." They hugged me and I went to my room.

I changed into my Pj's and lay on the bed.

Frustrated with all the lying to Jesse and the kiss in front of Quinn, I decided to text her.

**I can't believe you guys were watching me kiss Jesse!**

_Yeah well what do you expect? Kurt is all about gossip, Finn wants you back and I think you're utterly adorable._

Aww she thinks I'm adorable! She looked amazing tonight even though I didn't get to pay much attention to her because I was beating up Finn…which was actually sort of fun.

**It didn't mean anything, you know.**

_What didn't?_

**The kiss.**

It's true, Jesse's kiss meant nothing to me, but he cares so much about me. I really don't want to break his heart.

UGH! Time to make the pro/con list!

Quinn

**Pro:**

Adorable

Smart

Loves me

We'd make a cute couple

We'd make good parents

**Con:**

She's pregnant and it's not my child

Being picked on throughout high school career

Is it the hormones that make her like me?

Jesse

**Pro:**

Cute

Has a passion for theatre as much as I do

Loves me/cares for me

Epic voice power couple

Our child would have perfect vocals

**Con:**

He cares a lot about his career

He's a senior and I won't see him at college

I don't truly LOVE him

This so did not help. Either way they sort of cancel each other out.

What am I going to do? I lied to Jesse more than three times…that's got to mean something. Plus I pretended to be sick so he wouldn't kiss me again.

I looked to see the clock it's 11:11 pm.

I wish I'll dream of Quinn tonight.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? What should happen next? Anything else Rachel should add to her pro/con list? The more opinions/ideas I get, the faster the chapters get put up/written! Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but if a genie gave me three wishes you know what i'd wish for.**

**Pairing: Rachel/Quinn**

**Rating: T **

**Chapter Four**

**Quinn's POV**

Did Rachel really mean that her kiss with Jesse didn't mean anything or did she say it because she got caught? I'm so confused. I really love that girl, and I want her to be in my baby girl's life. Although I can picture Rachel making my little girl sing on demand and go through theatre boot camp, I guess that will have to be a work in progress.

Hmm…what should I wear for school today? Oh who cares, I don't need to impress anyone anyways.

There was a knock on the door.

"You ready to go?" Asked Finn

"Yeah, let's go." I said as we got into his car and drove to school.

Grabbing books from my locker, Puck came over.

"What do you want Noah?"

"I want to be with you." He said.

"That's not happening, we've already discussed this."

"Yes but I want to be there for you and our baby."

"I thought you didn't want to be affiliated with a baby in your life."

"Okay, first I have no clue what you just said. And second I changed my mind. I really want to be in her life. Help her become the person she'll be. Plus I really don't want you to go through this alone."

"I don't know Noah," I said hesitantly.

Why does he want to be a part of mine and the baby's life all of a sudden? Maybe he had an epiphany or something.

"I also want to be in the delivery room with you. Plus I have the perfect name for her."

"What name?"

"Jack Daniels"

"You want to name our daughter Jack Daniels? It's a girl."

"Okay fine, Jackie Daniels."

What is he crazy? I remember when he told me he didn't dig on fat chicks and that me being pregnant wasn't his fault.

"Okay I'm not naming her Jackie Daniels. And maybe you can be in the delivery room; I'll have to think more about it."

"Fine," he said and left.

I noticed Rachel at her locker staring. Great, she probably heard everything.

I shut my locker and headed to the bathroom. I hate having to pee all the time.

I sat in the stall when I heard a voice coming from the one next to me.

"Hey," Rachel said looking over the stall.

"Rachel do you not understand why they made stalls? It's for privacy, because I'm peeing!"

"Sorry," she said and got down.

Sometimes I have no clue what's running through that unicorn/theatre infested head.

"Sorry once again for doing that, I just thought you were in there to think."

"Why would that be?" I asked while washing my hands.

She turned me to face her.

"I heard everything."

Great

"Yes and?"

"And I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine Rachel."

"Really? Because you don't seem like you are."

"I'm fine. Ugh okay no I'm not. First Puck wants nothing to do with the baby and now all of a sudden he wants to name her and be there when I give birth to her."

"What did he want to name her again?"

"Jack Daniels, well Jackie Daniels."

"I can't believe he wanted to name her after an alcoholic beverage."

"I know! Plus I don't know if I even want him back in my life, or even be part of hers. What if he hurts her Rachel? He already hurt me."

"You'd never let that happen. I'd never let that happen." She said and hugged me.

"So about last night…" Rachel said "The kiss meant nothing to me. I swear. I even faked being sick so he couldn't try it again."

"Are you going to stay with him?"

"No, but I also don't want to break his heart. Everything I do, he thinks it's cute. I'm just not sure when or how I'll break up with him. I can't believe he couldn't even realize that I was acting."

I laughed. "Yeah that is weird."

"He wants to work on our song for glee after school, so maybe we can talk more at lunch? I can't be late. I've had a perfect attendance since kindergarten and I really don't to start now. But I'd do it for you."

Aww she'd give up her perfect attendance for me. She must care for me and wants to be with me. I mean being late for class is like breaking the law to her.

"No, I don't want to be the one everyone yells at because you're ranting about how you were late for class for the first time."

She smiled. "Thanks Quinn, I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah see you then. But seriously we need to stop meeting up in bathrooms, it's kind of weird."

"I actually enjoy it." She said and laughed.

"Who knew Rachel Berry stalks people in stalls, I'm telling the paparazzi!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this was short! I'm going on vacation for five days, so I won't be able to update anything till I get back.

What do you think of the story so far? I need some ideas on what Rachel should talk to Quinn about at lunch. Also, Should Quinn let Puck be in the delivery room or do you think Rachel should be there instead?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but if a genie gave me three wishes you know what i'd wish for.**

**Pairing: Rachel/Quinn**

**Rating: T **

**Chapter Five**

*I don't see her anywhere, I hope she gets here soon!* Thought Rachel at the lunch table looking around.

Quinn started walking over to the table and Rachel stood up.

"Hey sorry I'm a bit late, I had to finish up a test." Said Quinn.

Rachel smiled "That's fine. I got you a turkey sandwich."

"Oh thanks" Quinn said as they both sat down and started to eat.

*Oh god awkward silence* thought Quinn.

"So has Puck talked to you since this morning?" Asked Rachel.

"Yes and he's now calling me his baby mama."

"Do you like it when he calls you that?"

"No, it makes me feel like less than a person. Great, now I'm about to cry."

"What a jerk!" Rachel hands her a tissue.

"Thanks, ugh hormones they always have to come at the best times." She laughed.

"So did you watch American Idol last night?" Asked Rachel excitedly.

"No, those singing shows don't really excite me or the baby."

"Oh," said Rachel looking down at the table and dropped the subject.

"Maybe you'll have to get me into it sometime."

Rachel smiled "Definitely."

"So what song did Jesse want to sing?"

"It's a Wonderful World."

"That's such a beautiful song."

"It truly is. You know it was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame in 1999!"

"Wow I had no clue."

"I'm always bursting with exciting and interesting information."

"You're a walking music encyclopedia." Quinn said and laughed.

Rachel laughed "I guess you're right. That's five dollars for that information." She held out her hand.

"Very funny. So what are you going to do for spring break?"

"I'm not really sure, I was thinking maybe seeing Wicked because it's in town."

"Rachel haven't you already seen Wicked? Like three times?"

"Actually Five, but who's really counting? It's such a good musical; I have the playbill on my wall. Although no one on tour can really compare to the vocals of Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth."

"You're the expert."

"You want to come? I mean I have an extra ticket because my dads are both sick of seeing it. Which is ironic because they're gay."

"I don't know."

"Come on," Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand "It will be fun!"

"Fine," Quinn smiled *It should be fun, plus I've always wanted to see it.*

"Hey baby mama, what's up?" Puck said as he sat next to Quinn.

"Ugh I told you not to call me that." Said Quinn disgusted.

"I'm just speaking the truth."

"Shut up Puck, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to see if you would like to go to Mexico with me for Spring Break."

"No,"

"Come on Quinn you can lay in the sun. We could have fun."

"I'm not having sex with you again, plus I'm pregnant and that's gross."

"Doctors say it's actually better to have sex when pregnant."

"That's actually true." Said Rachel.

"Still gross, no." Said Quinn.

"Come on the drinking age is 18!" Puck said happily.

"I'm pregnant Puck. P R E G N A N T!"

"Gosh don't be rude Quinn, you don't have to be a party pooper when you're pregnant…"said Puck

"P R E G N E N T!" Said puck and walked away.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Such an idiot." Said Rachel.

"Yeah, so what Puck said about the sex thing was real?"

"Yep,"

"Hmm I guess he's the walking encyclopedia of sex."

"Well I guess Puck is going to Mexico and Jesse is going out to California that we can spend lots of time together." Rachel smiled.

Quinn smiled "Sounds like fun. Are you going to eat that?" Quinn pointed to Rachel's apple sauce.

*Yes, I love apple sauce but what can I say? I love this girl.* Rachel thought "No, you can have it."

"Thanks,"

"So what else should we do during spring break?"

"I don't know Rachel; I'm actually hoping to get a lot of sleep. With the baby coming along I need rest."

"That's fine, I can schedule nap times for you during our days."

Quinn looked in disbelief at Rachel "Seriously?"

"Yes, don't worry I'll let you sleep in."

"How nice."

"I try to be a good person." Rachel said and smiled.

"I see that." Quinn smiled.

"So how's staying at Finn's house?"

"It's good, Finn's really nice and does whatever I ask."

"He's a tool."

"A nice tool. He tries his best to keep me comfortable."

Rachel lifted her eyebrow.

"Not like that Rachel."

They both laughed.

"But if Finn's mom marries Kurt's dad then I'll have to move out."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"Yeah."

"Well if that ever happens you can always call me and you can live with me. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

The lunch bell rang.

"See you later!" Said Rachel *I hope she'll move in. Ugh now I have to deal with Jesse.*

"Yeah see you." Said Quinn *I don't know what is wrong with Puck. Spring break with Rachel should be fun and it could be cool to live with her.*

**Rachel's POV**

I wish Jesse wasn't late for rehearsal, I mean it's literally been over an hour. Plus glee club is in like five minutes.

My phone lit up, I guess I have a text. It better be from him!

**Hey Rach, sorry I'm not there. I know we had practice, but my plane ended up cancelling for tomorrow so I had to fly out this morning and I just got off the plane. I'm very sorry.**

_I guess that's fine. Just wished you texted me before you got on the plane, instead of making me wait an hour for you. _

**I know I'm sorry. I'll bring you back a souvenir. I'll ttyl.**

_It better be a good one! Jk ttyl_

Oh well I'll just head over to glee club.

As I walked into the room Quinn was sitting in the back row looking radiant.

"Hey Rach I saved you a seat." She said.

"Thanks," I smiled She saved me a seat!

"Where's Jesse?"

"He's in California."

"What? Why? I thought he was leaving tomorrow."

"He was but apparently that flight was cancelled so he went this morning. Made me wait an hour for him then he texted me saying he just landed."

"I'm sorry that must have been annoying."

"It was, oh well. We'll just practice the song once he gets back."

"Yeah you'll have to do that."

"Hey Berry that's my seat." Said Puck angrily.

"She saved it for me Noah."

"Well I want to sit next to Quinn."

"Then sit on the other side of her."

"Fine."

He sat on Quinn's left side.

Gosh silence. This is pretty awkward.

*I hope Puck doesn't do anything stupid* Thought Quinn *I mean both of them are fighting for me and my baby. Both don't want the other person there with me.*

"I'm going to use the restroom before glee starts." Said Quinn starting to walk towards the door.

I looked at her but she shook her head, she didn't want me to go with her. Which I guess would be awkward to Puck that both of us left. Or maybe she didn't want to talk to me. But she did save a seat for me.

By the time Quinn came back all the seats were filled up and Finn sat between Puck and I.

She sat in the front row next to Kurt.

In the middle of Glee, Quinn seemed a little out of it. Maybe she's tired.

*Ugh stop being dizzy! I hate being pregnant! Deep breathes, you're fine.* thought Quinn.

Quinn past out and fell onto the floor.

I immediately ran towards her faster than the others.

"Quinn," I said nicely.

I took her pulse and freaked out. She was definitely in trouble.

She opened her eyes for a moment and then shut them.

"QUINN!" I shouted and started to cry.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? What should happen next? Who should go in the ambulence with Quinn? I love Feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! **

**Chapter Six**

"QUINN!" Rachel shouted and started to cry.

All the glee kids gathered around Quinn.

"Give her space!" Shouted Mr. Schuester

"Hello 911, yeah we have an emergency!" said Kurt into his phone.

*I think I read something about pregnancy problems before in health class.* thought Rachel.

"Ok someone find me a pillow or a blanket folded up!" Rachel shouted.

Finn ran and got a pillow from the Nurse's office.

"Here," he said.

Rachel lifted Quinn's head and Finn placed the pillow underneath.

"Puck," said Rachel

"Yeah,"

"Elevate Quinn's legs."

"What?"

"Ugh lift her legs up a bit!"

"oh, ok." He said lifting Quinn's legs.

"Rachel do you even know what you're doing?" Asked Mr. Schuester.

"Yes Mr. Schue, I've read about this in health class. I believe Quinn is anemic." Said Rachel.

Everyone just stared at her.

"It means she's iron deficient."

Once again everyone stared.

"She doesn't have enough iron in her system."

"Oh," everyone said together.

"Doing this is supposed to help her blood flow." Rachel said.

*Idiots! I'm surrounded by complete idiots, how did any of them pass health class?* Thought Rachel.

The ambulance sirens were heard and in moments two EMT guys showed up to help.

They did a bunch of checks on Quinn.

"She's unconscious." Said one EMT to the other.

"Who knew to elevate her feet?" The other one asked.

Rachel raised her hand.

"That would be me. I learned it in health class." she said pleased.

"You would be a good addition to the hospital."

"I'm more into the musical theatre biz."

They put Quinn on a gurney and started to roll her out to the vehicle.

"I wanted to go with her." Said Puck disappointed.

*I'm so not letting him try to go with her in the ambulence.* Rachel thought.

"Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Yes Finn." She responded.

"Go run up to them and tell them you're her sister or something. Stay with her please, keep her safe. I know you will." He smiled.

Rachel smiled and ran down the hall to meet up with them.

"Can I come with?" Asked Rachel.

"Are you related to her?" They asked.

"I'm her sister!" Said Rachel.

*I wish I could say girlfriend, but that's not official yet* she thought.

"Fine hop in."

They drove off to the hospital.

**Quinn's POV**

"Rachel what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." She said.

"Wait what?"

"I just dumped Jesse via text."

"That's sort of low, but I'm glad you did it."

"It's better than dumping him via tweet."

"That's true."

We kissed.

That's when I saw the unicorn and realized I was dreaming.

"Well this sucks." I said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I'm dreaming."

"Oh, yeah you are."

"Thanks for agreeing with me Dream Rachel."

"You know that the Real Rachel will be yours soon."

"How do you know?"

"All I can say is that I'm your guide, I just know things."

"Ok, so why am I dreaming? I didn't go to sleep. I was in glee one minute and now I'm here."

"You passed out Quinn. They're bringing you to the hospital."

"I do remember feeling dizzy. So technically I'm unconscious right?"

"Correct."

"Wait, I'm in an ambulance? Great, I probably made a big scene."

"You scared a lot of people. You scared her."

"Oh god, Rachel! She's probably in panic mode. I hate that I'm doing this to her."

"She knew what to do for your health problem; if she wasn't there you could have been in more trouble. But yes she actually screamed your name once she knew you weren't responding."

"I'll never be able to forgive myself for putting her through this."

"It's not your fault Quinn, you didn't know about the Anemia."

"What?"

"Iron deficient."

"Oh,"

"Don't worry, soon you'll wake up and everything will be fine."

"No more health scares?"

"Not for now, but you'll be put to bed rest right away."

"I can deal with no school for awhile."

"That's the Quinn I know." She laughed.

"What's going to happen to me next? Will the baby be healthy?"

"Your future is bright Quinn. And yes, your baby girl will be healthy as a horse."

I smiled and so did she.

"So why do you look like Rachel?"

"I take the form of whomever the person cares about the most."

"I hope Rachel cares about me the most."

"She does, but still has feelings for Jesse."

"I know, I wish she didn't though. He's going to hurt her, isn't he?"

"Yes he will, but that's life."

"Can I prevent that though?"

"Maybe."

"Well that's helpful."

"I try to be."

"So will I see you again, here, in this unicorn infested place?"

Unicorns just started popping out of nowhere.

"Can you get rid of them?" I asked.

"Actually no, I have no idea why they're here."

We both laughed.

"But we might just see each other, just not soon." she said.

"I'm ok with that."

Then I heard the real Rachel calling me.

"Quinn, can you hear me?" she said. "Quinn, it's time to wake up."

I smiled "Is that really her?"

"Yes it's her. Go to her, I'll see you later Quinn."

"Thanks!"

That's when I woke up.

I sat up right away gasping and coughing.

"Quinn!" Rachel said gleefully and hugged me.

The doctor came in.

"Good to see you awake. This girl sitting next to you knew what to do when you passed out."

He checked my vitals.

"Well right now you seem much better. We ran some tests on your blood and you are anemic. With rest, vitamins and eating certain foods can help you get back to normal."

"When can I go home?" I asked. "I don't like hospitals."

"We're going to have you stay the night so we can make sure you're fully ok. Your sister Rachel here had your parents sign all your papers so you're all set on not worrying about getting that done."

He looked at his wristwatch.

"Well I have to go into surgery now, so I'll check up on you later Quinn."

Then he left.

I turned to Rachel.

"Sister?"

"It's the only way they'd let me go with you in the ambulance." She said. "It was actually Finn's idea."

That's nice of him!

"Parents?" I asked.

"My dads signed them and paid for your bill."

"Rachel, no I can't let them do that for me."

"It's already done."

"Fine." I said.

"I'm glad you're ok." She held my hand.

"Me too, just wish I wasn't staying the night."

"You hate hospitals?"

"Yeah I had a bad experience when I was a kid."

"What happened?"

"My grandpa and I were in a car accident. We were both in acoma for awhile. When I woke up my leg was broken and my ribs were a bit shattered. My grandpa was worse. With him being so old the hit was worse on him, he was actually thrown from the car. He was paralyzed from the chest down. In the middle of the night he had me go over to his bed. He just couldn't live anymore and I ended up pulling the cord for him."

I started to cry.

"Oh Quinn, you did what you needed to do." She said handing me a tissue.

"I know, it's just every time I'm hooked up to something in a hospital or even having to spend the night it makes me uneasy and scared that something bad will happen to me."

"Well the worst is over." She said and kissed my forehead.

"Yes it is, thankfully."

"So what were you mumbling before you woke up?"

"I was mumbling?"

"Yeah something about a place being infested with unicorns and they wouldn't go away."

I laughed.

"Yeah that's a long story, I'll tell you about it later." I said

"You could tell me tonight." Rachel said.

"Tonight? I have to stay here tonight."

"I know and I'm staying right by your side."

* * *

**A/N: **What did you think of Quinn's Dream/Unconsciousness? What should happen between Quinn and Rachel during the night at the hospital? I'm not going to update the next chapter until at least 3 people review this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming because I love them and sometimes they give me good ideas!**

**Chapter Seven**

"Rachel I don't think they'll let you spend the night." Said Quinn.

"I'm your sister silly! Wink, wink." Rachel said and laughed.

There was a knock on the door. It was Finn.

"Hey Quinn, Rachel. I brought you some flowers." He said and handed them to Quinn.

"Thanks Finn," Quinn said and smiled.

"I hope you're feeling better. I was really worried when you passed out. But I'm glad Rachel is here to keep you company."

"I'm glad she is too. Oh and thank you for giving her the idea about her being my sister."

"No problem, I just want to make sure you were in safe hands. Rachel is more believable as your sister with her acting skills and the determination of not letting people say no to her."

They all laughed.

"I'm a good actor and no one can say the word 'no' to my face. It's literally impossible." Rachel said and smiled.

"So when are they letting you leave?" Finn asked.

"Not till tomorrow morning." Quinn answered.

"Oh, ok well if you need anything else just let me know." He said.

"Don't worry Finn, my dads paid her bill and I'm staying the night with her." Rachel said.

"Thanks Rachel. Well I'll see you two soon." Finn said.

He hugged Quinn and kissed her forehead before leaving.

*I wish he didn't do that. I wanted to be the only one who kissed her forehead. But Finn is more like a brother figure to her.* Thought Rachel.

"Rach could you help me up?" Said Quinn.

"Why? You need to lay still." Rachel said worried.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"I can go get the nurse to bring in a bed pan."

"Gross, no. I have the ability to walk. So you can either help me in there or not."

"Fine,"

Rachel helped Quinn up from the bed and walked her into the bathroom a couple feet away.

"Rach I think I'm good, you can leave now." Said Quinn.

"I can't leave the room Quinn, what if you fell? I would not know about it if I was outside the bathroom door." Said Rachel closing the door behind them.

*Oh god I don't want her to watch me pee that is so awkward. Although, she did do that once at school, but still that's a no-no.* Thought Quinn.

"Fine then at least turn around, I can't pee under pressure." Said Quinn.

"Very funny."

Rachel turned around and faced the door.

*I wish I could see her naked, although she'd probably won't let me see her until she's skinny again with her nice cheerleader body. I guess that makes sense, because I would be the same way.* Rachel thought.

Rachel then helped Quinn back into bed.

Quinn yawned.

"Maybe you should try to sleep." Said Rachel.

"I've been asleep for hours and had the weirdest dream ever. So I'm not really in the mood to sleep any time soon." Quinn said.

"Unicorns?"

"Yes the unicorns, I really don't want them coming back."

"I think unicorns are cute."

"Then you can have my dream unicorns."

"I like the way you think."

Both of them laughed.

"But Quinn you do need to sleep though, you can't stay up all night." Said Rachel concerned.

"It's only seven Rachel no one goes to bed that early unless you're five."

"That is true. But you know what I mean."

"Yes I do, I will get some sleep but not now."

"Then what shall we do until then?"

"Not sleep?"

"Good one." Rachel laughed. "I was thinking that we should discuss some glee songs or something."

"Glee is not your job, you don't always have to be thinking about it at all times."

"I know but it's fun."

"I'm just not in the mood Rachel."

"No problem."

Rachel's phone started to ring. The ring tone was a bit of the song from Wicked.

'Tell them how I am Defying Gravity. I'm flying high I'm Defying Gravity.'

"I have to take this, it's my dads." Said Rachel as she left the room.

*I can't believe that's her ringtone. I'm definitely making her get a new one. But she is really cute with her musical theatre obsession.* Thought Quinn.

When Rachel was done talking to her dads she went to the gift shop to pick up some magazines for Quinn and a Teddy Bear.

"Hey I got you some-" Rachel started to say but then realized Quinn fell asleep.

She placed the teddy bear under one of Quinn's arms and watched upon her.

**Rachel's POV**

She's adorable when she's asleep. So much for her wanting do anything but sleep.

I yawned. This whole day took so much out of me with Jesse in California and Quinn's health.

I started to read some articles in a magazine, taking a couple of quizzes.

Every other five minutes I glanced at Quinn peacefully sleeping. She's not going to get this much rest for another year or so with her little girl coming soon.

"Hey Rach, wake up." I heard Quinn say.

I guess I fell asleep too.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Midnight."

"So why did you wake me up?"

"You were sing sleeping."

"I was what?"

"You were singing while you were asleep. I thought it would be nicer to wake you up than kill you."

"How kind of you, what was I singing?"

"Katy Perry and I really don't want you waking people up."

"Oh thanks."

Yikes, I hope I wasn't singing I kissed a girl and I liked it because that would be awkward.

"You got a bit of drool on your chin."

"Where?" I asked.

"There," She said as she wiped it off my face.

"Well that's embarrassing."

"You were just exhausted and I don't blame you with all the stress you've been dealing with today."

"Yeah, it happens."

"Thanks for the bear, it's cute." Quinn smiled holding it in her right arm where Rachel put it originally.

"Oh and I also got you these magazines."

I handed them to her.

"Great! I've needed something to get my mind off of the whole hospital thing. Maybe we can find you a better style of clothing."

"Hey!"

"Let's face it Rach the whole animal on sweater vest is really cute until you reach puberty."

"I guess but I've backed away from that lately! I've been mostly wearing cute button up sweaters."

"And I give you props for that."

We both smiled.

I know she's just looking out for me.

"Do you want to determine which celebrity couple will break up or stay together with me?" Quinn asked.

"Sounds like fun!"

"Here, sit next to me on the bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Rach my belly might be big but my ass is still quite small."

I laughed and got up on the bed and under the covers next to her.

After awhile we finished looking at all of the magazines.

"It was nice of Finn to stop by." Said Quinn.

"Yeah he was pretty worried about you." I said.

"He's been good to me. I like that he watches out for me, he's sort of like a brother figure to me."

Yes! Just what I thought he's just a brother figure!

"I find it weird that Brittany and Santana haven't stopped by." I said.

"Yeah well it's their date night."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh come on you had no clue that they were a couple?"

"Not really. Although now that you mention it, they're always really close and Brittany does whatever Santana says."

"Yeah Britt's a follower but they've been together for awhile now. I mean they link their pinky fingers when walking or sitting."

"I've noticed them doing that, just thought they were more like sisters than lovers. But it's cute when they do that. It's like their own little thing."

"Yeah it's cute; I wish I had something like that."

"Well you've got me and a baby."

"Two in one, I guess I'm lucky."

"I think you are lucky Quinn. Out of everything bad that has happened to you, you still prevail and right your wrongs."

Then she kissed me…

WITH tongue…

I'm a lucky girl!

I'm so writing this in my Diary when I get home!

"I love you Rachel."

LITERALLY MY HEART JUST STOPPED.

Holy Liza Minnelli did she just say what I think she said?

"I love you too Quinn." I said a bit too fast.

"I don't know why or how I fell madly in love with you and your perky musical ways, but I do know that I'm glad I did." Quinn said happily.

"I'm glad you want me as much as I want you."

"I want you to be in my baby girl's life."

"Good because I want to be there for her as much as I am for you."

Ok did I just die and go to heaven? Because my life feels amazing right now.

She looked me straight in the eyes.

"Can you promise me something?" She asked.

"Of Course Quinn."

"Will you never leave me?"

"I promise."

I would stand by her side till the sky fell down and the earth shook.

Ooo that sounds like a good title to a book.

Now I'm rhyming and it has to stop.

She smiled.

"And I promise to never leave you." Quinn said and held my hand.

"You know Puck didn't even care to call me or to drop by. I just can't deal with him and the baby and all the stress and confusion that I'm already dealing with. He doesn't really care for me as much as you do, just like Jesse doesn't really care for you as much as I do."

She started to cry.

I wiped her tears away as she laid down on her right side, I lay right behind her.

I wrapped my left arm around her with her left hand holding mine.

I kissed the back of her head and told her everything will work out.

We laid there in silence.

"Could we just stay right here in this moment forever?" Asked Quinn.

If I had a fairy godmother this moment really would last forever.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think of Quinn and Rachel's night together? I'm thinking of moving Quinn into Rachel's house soon, but not sure. Do you think she should live with Rachel or should she stay with her brother figure Finn?

You guys rock with the three reviews for the last chapter, so I'm going to be mean and I'm asking for six reviews this time! Six reviews for this chapter before I'll put the next one up, but if you would like to do more than six that would make my world spin!

FYI I don't write the chapters in order or back to back. I write them randomly and mostly after midnight just because ideas seem to flow so easily then. So advice for what should happen next would be awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!

**Chapter Eight**

"Well Quinn we monitored you last night, the test results seem better and all your vitals seem good so we'll let you go home. But I'm giving you some prescriptions and one of them is sleep! I know Spring Break starts tomorrow but you need to stay in bed for the first couple of days! Take things easy and slow." Said the Doctor.

"Sounds good." Quinn said and smiled.

"Yes," said Rachel "I'll let our dad know to come and pick us up."

"Alright see you soon Quinn and get some rest!" The Doctor said and left.

Rachel called one of her dads to come and pick them up.

"What time is it?" Asked Quinn.

"Umm," Rachel said and checked her cell phone "It's 9:30, why?"

"Well Finn won't be able to get me till later."

"Oh Finn called earlier. Apparently he's going to Mexico with Puck for Spring Break because there was an extra ticket. But don't worry Quinn it's all planned for you to spend Spring Break at my house."

"Are you sure?" Quinn Asked "It's all planned?"

"Yep."

"Crap we're missing school." Quinn realized.

"It's ok my dads called us in."

"But your perfect attendance-"

"Is not as important to me as you are." Rachel said finishing Quinn's sentence and kissed her forehead.

The nurse came in and unhooked everything from Quinn. Quinn changed into some clean clothes that Rachel's dads brought for her. Rachel pushed Quinn in the wheelchair to the car. The ride to Rachel's house was silent for everyone.

Quinn silently said "Thank you for letting me stay over with you."

"No problem Quinn," Said one of Rachel's dads "we know you have nowhere else to go and with Rachel insisting we're happy to have you."

Quinn whispered to Rachel "Have you never had any friends over at your house."

"People tend to not stay long." Said Rachel looking down.

"I see."

When they got to the house Quinn's clothes and everything were in the guest bedroom.

"Finn had dropped them off for you." Said Rachel.

"That was nice of him." Quinn said and sat on the bed.

*I cannot believe we have to share the same bathroom and it has two entries, one for my room and one for hers. This is so like the Brady bunch.* Thought Quinn.

*Oh my god we get to share a bathroom!* Thought Rachel.

"So I see we're next door neighbors." Said Quinn.

"Yeah it's sort of like we're college roommates." Rachel said.

"I guess it is like that."

"Don't you share a bathroom with Finn?"

"Yes, no, well sort of. See I make him use the downstairs bathroom most of the time. Other than him taking a shower, then really we don't share one."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah."

"It will be fun Quinn! We can leave the bathroom doors open and talk to each other in our beds at night."

"Or you could I don't know cuddle with me in my bed instead."

Rachel smiled "I like your idea better."

"I do too."

Quinn's phone went off. "It's Finn," She said to Rachel.

"Hey so you're on your way to Mexico?"

"Yeah sorry for the whole not telling you in person." He said.

"It's ok, it's just that I did want to see you."

"Sorry I didn't even know about the ticket until Rachel told me that you said no to Puck about it and then Puck called me up saying Rachel told him to call me."

"I see."

"Yeah I couldn't really turn down Mexico, but I also couldn't say no to Rachel. She _really_ wanted to spend time with you by herself."

"I can tell. Thanks Finn, have fun."

"You too, bye."

"Bye." Quinn said and hung up.

"Finn wanted to let me know he was on his way to Mexico. He was sorry for not telling me in person." Said Quinn.

"Yeah he was sad that he couldn't when I talked to him earlier." Said Rachel.

Quinn sat down on her bed and Rachel sat next to her.

"So when do you want to go to Wicked?" Asked Rachel.

"I thought we weren't going because of bed rest." Quinn stated.

"You'll be fine Quinn it's in a booth. Just think about it! You and me alone, where no one can see and there are comfy chairs."

"I don't know Rach."

"Come on! Please! I really want to go!"

"You've seen it what? Five times."

"Yes but I've never got to share the musical I love with you."

Rachel looked down a bit disappointed.

Quinn kissed her lips.

"Fine we'll go."

"Yay!"

"Wow you're pretty easy to please." Said Quinn and smiled.

"Hey!" Rachel said and threw a pillow at Quinn.

"Hey! I'm pregnant."

"I didn't throw it that hard Quinn."

Then Quinn threw a pillow at Rachel.

"Hey!"

"You started it!"

They both laughed.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's pillow leaving Rachel defenseless.

"Quinn," Rachel said being slowly cornered by Quinn "Let's think about this, hey we can talk it out, it's your crazy hormones talking! Just put the pillows down." Rachel said playfully.

Rachel's back was against a corner in the room. Quinn dropped the pillows, placed her hands on Rachel's cheeks and kissed her.

"I think I made the right decision in having you stay for spring break." Said Rachel still in awe of what just happened.

Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear "I'm glad you did."

Rachel lunged at Quinn and passionately started kissing her. Quinn pushed Rachel's back to the wall with her right arm around Rachel's body and her left up against the wall. Rachel buried her hands into Quinn's beautiful blonde hair.

There was a knock at the door.

*Just when things were heating up!* Rachel thought and pouted.

*I hope this won't be happening all the time.* Thought Quinn who immediately sat on the bed *It would suck if we're constantly interrupted.*

One of Rachel's dads came in and looked at the pillows on the floor.

"Well I can see you two are having fun, but girls don't forget that the doctor prescribed bed rest and taking things easy."

"Yes Daddy we know." Said Rachel.

"Sorry Mr. Berry." Quinn apologized.

"No need to Quinn, I brought up some lunch for you two. With doctor's orders, lunch is in bed."

"Thanks," Both Rachel and Quinn said.

Rachel hopped up on the bed next to Quinn as her dad placed two tv trays in front of them before he left.

The door closed. "That was close Rach."

"I know!"

"Maybe we should stick with night time plans for things like what just happened."

"Alright, but we're still going to cuddle tonight. Right?"

"Of course," Quinn said and smiled kissing Rachel on the lips "Anything for you."

After lunch the two watched a movie.

"Seriously a musical? Do we have to? This is torture!" Said Quinn overdramatically.

"It's Hairspray Quinn, it's a classic. Plus originally it wasn't a musical."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know a lot of musicals are based upon old movies, shows, books and even comics."

"Wow, had no clue."

"Have no fear the musical queen is here."

"You can't be the musical queen Rach when you've never been on Broadway."

"Ahh! Don't say those painful words. I haven't been on Broadway yet! Keyword is _Yet_."

"So we're still watching Hairspray?"

"Yes it's a powerful movie about loving who you are and doing the thing you love no matter what someone says."

Quinn almost teared up at how moving Rachel's little speech was.

*Wow, maybe Rachel loves musicals so much because she can relate to certain things in them* Thought Quinn.

"Well now you have me hooked. I definitely need to watch this."

Rachel smiled at Quinn

"You must really love me if you keep giving in to what I want to do." Rachel said.

"Nah I think it's just the baby talking. We'll see what happens after she comes out."

"Tease,"

"I may be, but I do love you."

*I can't believe saying that just flows so smoothly off the tip of my tongue* Quinn thought.

"And I love you."

The two snuggled up on Quinn's bed and watched Hairspray.

"Your thoughts?" Rachel asked as the movie ended.

"It was pretty good."

"Well then you'll love Wicked!"

"When are we going to see that?"

"Well since it's Friday and the doctor said to be on bed rest for a couple of days that means at least two days. So I was thinking maybe doing a matinee on Sunday, that way you won't be tired and there won't be that many people. Plus less traffic for driving."

"Sounds good." Said Quinn.

"Seriously?" Rachel was shocked at Quinn answer.

"Yeah Rach I want to see Wicked with you."

"I thought you were going to put up more of a fight."

"I think we've already had enough of 'fighting' for the day."

They both laughed.

"Plus I want to be able to tell my little girl that she saw her first musical inside of mommy's tummy and it was because Auntie Rachel convinced her to."

"Auntie?" asked Rachel a bit disappointed.

"Well if we were official then it would be diva mommy."

"I like that," Rachel said "Diva mommy. I wonder if they have Happy Diva Mommy Day cards."

"I'm not sure, but I'll definitely give Hallmark a head's up." Grinned Quinn.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think of the story so far? Other than Wicked, what other activities should Rachel and Quinn do?

**Remember Reviews are a girl's best friend…well so are diamonds but it would be more difficult for you to give me diamonds so I'm going to be nice and say review your little hearts out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them going! **

**Chapter Nine**

"Goodnight girls!" Said the Berries.

"Goodnight daddies!" Said Rachel

"Night Berries." Said Quinn.

"See you two in the morning!"

"So now that the daddies are gone, what shall we do Rach?" Asked Quinn.

Rachel smiled.

"Snuggle!" Rachel said a little too anxiously so she cleared her throat "I mean we should uh snuggle or something."

"Sounds good, very macho of you." Quinn grinned at her.

"Let me go change into pjs first, here I'll go dress in my room and you can have the bathroom." She said and left.

"Thanks,"

*I'm definitely locking the bathroom door. Rachel is known for arriving in places at the wrong time, well at least on my part.* Quinn thought putting her pjs on, which were one of Finn's t-shirts and a pair of boxers.

With Quinn getting so big Finn let her use some of his clothes for pajamas, because no matter how big she gets his clothes will always fit her. Plus she really hates all the maternity clothes at stores, they were never 'her style' a little too old and momish.

Quinn got back into her bed and under the covers and waited for Rachel.

When Rachel came out she was wearing white nightgown. She got into the bed with Quinn and under the covers. She noticed Quinn was wearing boxers.

"Well I know which one of us wears the pants in our relationship." Rachel joked.

"Yeah and she's the one whose pregnant, who would have known?" Laughed Quinn.

"Finns?"

"Yeah the t shirt is, but the boxers were a gift. He did it as a joke with the whole elastic waistband because I'm pregnant and my pants don't normally fit. And the nightgown?"

"Is mine."

"You picked it out?"

"Yes,"

"Aww that's cute." Quinn said a bit mockingly.

"Shut up Quinn."

"Make me."

Rachel kissed Quinn's lips.

"You're a flirt."

Quinn kissed Rachel.

"Yeah well it's the hormones I can't really help it."

Rachel kissed Quinn.

"I thought we were going to snuggle."

Quinn kissed Rachel.

"Isn't this better than snuggling? But really you're too cute for words."

Quinn kissed Rachel again and then wrapped her right arm around her.

"Happy?" Quinn asked.

"Very." Said Rachel as she wrapped her arms around Quinn and laid her head on her shoulder.

The two fell asleep.

**Quinn's POV**

I awoke to Rachel sitting on the end of the bed smiling.

"I made you breakfast!" she said happily.

"Really? You didn't have to Rach, thanks." I said.

She made pancakes and eggs! Ok I'm really glad that Rachel is not only cute but she can cook. SCORE!

I took a bite and it was amazing!

"This is delicious! I mean I can't say it tops Kurt's just because he's the male Martha Stewart, but it definitely comes in second."

"Thanks, wait Kurt makes you food?" she asked.

"Yeah he and Mercedes have been really good friends to me. But your pancakes are really good!"

"I made it with love."

Yeah those little things she does are totally cute. I mean her saying 'I made it with love' is priceless, only she thinks of those things.

"Well now I'm going to have to do something for you." I said.

"No don't bother, I mean you already agreed to see Wicked with me and literally no other person I know would agree to do that."

"Please don't tell me you're one of those people who sings along silently while watching."

"Maybe…but that's how we got a booth for so cheap!"

"Rachel please don't sing during it tomorrow!"

"I won't, just for you." She said and lightly touched the top of my nose with her finger.

"What time is it?"

"8:30."

"I thought you said you'd let me sleep in? Remember at lunch the other day?"

"I can schedule nap times for you."

"No, I'm good."

"You can sleep in tomorrow, because Wicked is at 3."

"Alright but promise me that you will."

I held out my pinky and she held out hers.

"I promise."

Then she kissed me on my forehead.

"So why are we up so early?"

"I'm not sure, I always wake up at six and got bored so I decided to make you breakfast. I get lonely at times when I'm the only one awake in the house."

"Yeah maybe that's because you wake up at six even on the weekends! Seriously I'm changing that."

"What? I like my routine!"

"Rach if we're going to be, how would you call it? Going steady, then you're really going to need to not wake me up so early."

"Ha ha very funny, going steady. I'm not from the fifties you know. But Quinn it's good that I do wake up early because the baby will be coming soon."

I never thought of that, I mean that is a plus.

"Actually yeah that's good then, but don't wake me up. Trust me I'm not fun when I'm grumpy. Just ask Finn. I once accidentally smacked him in the face because he woke me up early on the weekend."

"Oh was he ok?"

"No when I smacked him, he fell and hit his head on the headboard. Went to the hospital and had three stitches, but that's not the point. The point is not to wake me up early, unless it's mandatory."

Rachel just looked at a bit scared.

"Note to self, do not go near Quinn in the morning."

I grabbed her chin and brought her face to mine and kissed her.

"I would never hit you or hurt you in any way Rachel. A) Because you're amazing and B) Because you actually can make food."

"Thanks, I do more than just make food."

"You can sing I know."

"Actually I can do more than that." Rachel moved her eyebrows up and down twice quickly.

My eyes opened wide and I understood what she meant.

"Ah I see Rachel Berry can make sexual innuendos…kind of creepy yet hot at the same time."

"And Quinn Fabray can make jokes. You should do stand up."

"I would but that probably involves me standing up and I'd like to stay seated with you for awhile longer."

Rachel sat back next to me and we snuggled…one of her favorite pastimes.

Sunday morning I woke up on my own thankfully. I looked at the alarm clock and it was noon.

I went downstairs and realized the house was empty. But there was a note on the kitchen table.

**Dear Quinn,**

**We're out on our traditional Sunday morning walk. Help yourself to breakfast!**

**~The Berry Family**

Seriously? They have a traditional Sunday morning walk? What kind of family is this? Rachel was wrong her lifestyle is definitely like she lives in the fifties, I mean she does things with her dads even though she's 16.

I grabbed some yogurt and a bagel to eat. Then I headed up to take a shower.

I turned the faucet on and got into the shower.

Five minutes into the shower I turned around to see Rachel standing before me naked.

"Oh My God" I said trying to cover myself up. "I'm Naked!"

"I'm Naked." Said Rachel sort of calmly.

"Yeah I know, I can see that."

"So can I!"

Then we both turned around.

"This is so awkward." I said.

"I actually like it."

"Shut up Rachel! You did this on purpose!"

"Actually I walked into the bathroom on accident."

"So you popped into the shower with me, thinking it's the perfect time to say hello?"

"Pretty much, plus I also need to shower. Our walk turned into a run."

"Get out Rachel." I said sternly "Don't pout."

"How did you know I was pouting? We're both staring in different directions."

"I just know things Rach now get out and let me finish showering."

*Darn my plan didn't work…well it sort of did. Quinn is gorgeous, I mean wow being pregnant was actually nice to her.* Thought Rachel.

"Fine I'll get out."

"Just sit on the toilet; I'll be out in a minute."

She got out and I finished rinsing conditioner out of my hair. I stuck my hand out of the shower curtain making her give me a towel so she didn't see me. Wrapping the towel around me I stepped out to see Rachel also wearing only a towel around her.

She started to open her mouth "Don't say anything; I'm not in the mood." I said.

Ok yes I've always wanted to see her naked too, but I don't want her seeing my body like this! I'm not fat but the baby bump is so not attractive! Plus my boobs are way bigger than normal and I really didn't want her getting her hopes up. But Rachel wow, her sweater vests do cover up a lot of things that I had no clue about.

I got dressed and ready in my room and waited for Rachel. We really need to leave at 2 to get there in time and early, she really loves being early.

"I'm really sorry." Rachel came up to me and said sincerely. "I know what I did was not ok on your part and I sort of pushed the limit."

"More than sort of Rach."

"I just really wanted to see you and Quinn Mother Nature was _extremely_ kind to you. Trust me I've seen pregnancy videos in health class."

"It's fine whatever let's just go ok."

"Ok."

The ride to the theatre was pretty quiet but once we got into the theatre Rachel started getting really giddy like a kid at Disney World for the first time or heck a kid just being able to eat sugar.

At 2:30 we were allowed to sit in our booth.

"I hope no one shoots us." I joked.

"Quinn this is Wicked, we don't shoot or throw water on people."

"I'll make a note of that."

The lights faded dark and the dragon from the ceiling started to light up and move.

Rachel started bouncing up and down in her seat and she held my hand. I smiled at her, could she be any more adorable?

"Remember no singing Rach." I said.

"I know I promised." She said.

During intermission Rachel came back with a bag. Inside she bought matching shirt for both of us and mine was actually my normal size of small which made me smile. But also she got a baby onesie that says Green Babies Rule.

"Aww it's really cute Rach it will be her first piece of clothing."

"She will also receive many other musical shirts once we take her to see them. Oh she needs to see Phantom, West side story, Rent although she'll have to see the video version of that unless it goes back on Broadway when she gets older…"

"She might not be a big musical fan."

"We can change that." Said Rachel and smiled. "I'm kidding Quinn."

When the show was over, I was actually a bit sad to leave. It was amazing and my first musical ever. Rachel really seemed like she didn't want to leave either.

When we got home we had dinner with her dads, then we headed back to my room.

"You know Rachel you would make a perfect Elphaba." I said.

She started to cry. "Really? I mean I've always wanted to play the role and sang Defying Gravity 500 times but no one has actually said I would be perfect for the character."

Wow I had no clue how much she wanted to be on stage. I wiped her tears with my thumbs and kissed her forehead and then her lips.

Getting ready and both got into bed Rachel snuggled up and said "I think this was my favorite time I've seen Wicked."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I was with you." She kissed my lips and we fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? What else should they do over spring break?

I posted pics of the gifts Rachel got for Quinn and herself from Wicked on my profile.

I'm also going to end this soon :( sadness I know, but that means I'm going to make a part two! So YAY! But part two will probably be rated M because of certain situations that will happen. So I'm looking for a person or two to help me write/come up with some ideas for the Part Two. If you would like help with this than please message me and tell me why I should choose you. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: YAY reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up around 1am and just laid there for awhile watching Quinn sleep peacefully. I hope she's not mad at me about the shower thing earlier. I mean I was totally out of line, but god I wanted to see her so badly and now she probably hates me. Ugh sometimes I can be so stupid. I mostly act before I think things out but that's why people like me, for my spontaneous actions. I wonder what she's thinking. What she thinks about me. Is it her hormones that are making her like me? She's never liked me before or well at least acted upon it. What if after she has her girl she'll just leave me? No no don't think this way Rachel come on that's stupid she'll never leave you.

I got up from the bed and into the bathroom, closed the door and started to cry.

I took my hand mirror to look at myself, I use it mostly for my Emmy and Tony acceptance speeches but all of a sudden I saw me in the mirror and it was evil.

"She doesn't love you Rachel. You're crazy for thinking that someone like Quinn, miss popular, miss cheerleading captain will ever love you. It's not like she'll ever want to be in a committed relationship with you. It's just the pregnancy talking. Neither Quinn nor Jesse actually like you. Jesse is using you." Said the me in the mirror.

"No, it's not. You're wrong! She does love me! Jesse is not using me, plus I'm going to break up with him." I said.

"Sure keep telling yourself that."

"No that's not true Quinn cares for me and I will break up with him."

"Well she did before the shower incident."

"That's a lie. Ugh I'm going crazy! Oh My God I'm talking to a mirror!"

I threw the hand mirror onto the floor out of anger. It broke.

I kept taking deep breaths in and out.

What is wrong with me? I'm going crazy. This needs to stop I need to think of something else. Quinn does love me.

Ouch!

A stinging pain came from the bottom of my foot. I looked down; crap I stepped on a piece of broken mirror.

I sat onto the rug on the floor, away from the broken mirror.

Then the door opened.

"Rachel are you ok?" asked Quinn a bit groggy from being asleep.

Then she saw me.

"Oh god Rach what happened?"

I just sat there like a crying fool as she picked up the mirror and pieces off the floor and threw them in the trash.

"Ok I'm going to help you up to your bed. You can't stay in the bathroom because there might be smaller pieces of glass that we can't see."

She helped me onto my bed. I'm surprised how much muscle she had.

"It's stinging!" I said sounding like a little kid. I'm not good with pain.

"Oh wow that's a lot of blood. Where's the first aid kit?"

"In the bathroom under the sink." I said.

I placed my left foot up and rested it on my right knee, it was bleeding really badly and I think there's a piece of glass stuck in it.

"Don't touch it Rach."

Quinn knelt on the floor next to me, put on medical gloves and wiped the blood away with some toweling.

"There's a piece of glass that I have to take out ok?"

I nodded as she got out tweezers.

Before she even got them near my foot I freaked and grabbed her hand.

"Rachel, baby, I need to do this. I don't want it to infect your foot. The sooner I get it out the sooner the pain stops."

"Sorry I just really don't like pain."

"Well that makes the two of us and soon I'll be pushing out a bigger pain but right now this needs to get out."

She kissed my forehead. "I promise it will hurt less than it hurts now."

"Fine."

She pulled it out and it did hurt…a lot!

"Liar!" I said to her.

"Sorry but it was the only way to get it out. Now the antiseptic cream will hurt for a bit, but I'll let you squeeze my hand as hard as you want for the pain until it goes away."

"Seems fair." I said.

She put the cream on and then put gauze and a large band aid to cover it up, then she sat next to me and took my hand. I squeezed away.

"Ouch ok, Rach it hurts I get it."

"Sorry,"

"No need to be sorry it's not like you did that on purpose."

She was right the whole it breaking on the ground and me stepping on it was an accident.

"The pain's gone."

"Good! But it's going to be awhile before it stops hurting when you walk on it."

"Wow Quinn how did you know all this medical stuff?"

"I took a first aide class once I realized I was pregnant. I wanted to make sure that whatever happens, I'll keep my kid safe and know what to do in any emergency."

"Aww that's really thoughtful."

"I just want to be a good mom, you know? I don't want to be like my mom, I want to be there for my girl and actually let her do what she wants and listen to her."

"You'll raise her to be a wonderful woman."

"What do you see the future now?"

I laughed "Yeah that's funny, but sadly no I don't."

"Rach I know what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I do love you. I do care for you. I want to be in a committed relationship with you. It's not the hormones or pregnancy talking, I've liked you Rach ever since I first met you. You're dorkiness made you cuter than ever. I want you to mother my daughter with me. But none of this can happen if you're doubting yourself and still dating Jesse."

"Quinn you heard everything?"

"Yes you were literally screaming at yourself and talking in a really creepy deep low voice at times. Plus there was a huge crash noise. Luckily your room and mine are both sound proof but from the bathroom to my bedroom it isn't.

"I'm so stupid!" I screamed.

"Ok let's not redo the situation again. Look at me." She grabbed my chin and turned it towards her.

"Rachel you need to understand why I freaked out about the shower incident."

"You didn't want me to see you."

"Yes but the reason why is because I don't like my body right now. It's not you Rachel, it's me. I miss being skinny. I miss not having this stupid baby bump sticking out. It bugs me; it's not how I normally am. I feel like I'm not me. I feel fat with it and I know that's stupid but I've been gaining weight like mad and it pisses me off. Plus my breasts are way bigger than normal and I really don't want you getting your hopes up. I look in the mirror and see a whole different person."

"Quinn you're not fat and that would never happen. I love you for you, not your body, although it is a plus."

"I know but I worry that once she comes out, I won't lose all the baby weight. What if I'm stuck with it and I don't have enough money for a personal trainer to help me get back to normal?"

I kissed her lips.

"I will be your personal trainer. Oh I can show you the routine with jump ropes from Legally Blonde the Musical called Wiped into Shape!"

"Ok hold your horses Musical Queen; if I let you be my trainer then we are not doing any routines from musicals."

"You take the fun out of everything!"

She kissed me."Please promise me you won't go crazy like that anymore. I can't deal with you in pain, or my hand being squeezed to death!"

"I promise."

"Now let's get back into bed because you need to heal young lady."

"But I'm not tired." I whined.

"Back to bed missy!"

Quinn helped me make my painful walk back to her bed. She tucked me in and I fell asleep.

**Quinn's POV**

Oh god Rachel, my poor baby. This is all my fault; if I didn't freak out so much about the shower thing she wouldn't have done this to herself. I never knew she could doubt herself. She has more confidence than anyone I know.

I went into Rachel's room and opened her closet to find a mini vacuum. Not only does she like to be on perfect pitch she also enjoys cleanliness.

I vacuumed up the bathroom floor and cleaned it. It was a pain but I had to do it. Although I should lay off doing this again until after the baby comes, it's just a strain on me.

Hours went by as I laid next to Rachel not being able to sleep. At seven I got up and went downstairs to get something to eat.

"Hey Quinn," said Andrew one of the Mr. Berries.

"Hey,"

"What are you doing up so early? You should be sleeping in!"

"I know just couldn't sleep since earlier. I came down for some food."

"Alright well I'm heading off to work and Bryan already left so I'll see you around dinner time."

"Ok bye."

I grabbed some cereal and ate it. Then I made another bowl of cereal for Rachel and headed upstairs.

She was awake in bed.

"Good morning sleepyhead." I said and handed her the cereal.

"Thanks."

"Sorry this is the only thing I know how to make for breakfast."

"That's ok, it's one of my favorites." She said and smiled.

"So I was thinking we should stay in today and just have a movie marathon or something."

"Sounds good, my foot is killing me."

"I'll grab some aspirin." I went into the bathroom and all I could find is children's medicine.

"Don't tell me you can't swallow pills."

She gave me a little smile.

"Ok but I'm not feeding it to you saying here comes the airplane!"

It's a bit cute how childlike she is. I guess that's just her innocence.

"Very funny Quinn, I can take it myself." She said and wobbled over to the bathroom to take it. "Ouch."

"Take it easy. Let me help you get back into the bed."

I helped her get back into the bed and I sat next to her. I turned the tv on to find the Wizard of Oz playing.

"Oh I just love Judy Garland!" said Rachel Happily.

"Yeah she's a great singer and actor." I said.

"Shh Quinn it's starting!" She said eagerly.

"And how many times have you seen this movie?"

"385 times including today."

"Wow,"

"It was my favorite childhood movie. I learned all the songs and fell in love with it."

"What no Sound of Music?"

"Actually I was banned from that movie because I wouldn't stop singing at the top of my lungs and then I kept asking for siblings,to visit mountains and I even wanted to join a convent."

"I see." I started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Picturing you as a nun. You know Kurt was also banned from watching that movie."

"Why?"

"He told me he started making clothes for himself out of the curtains in his house."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We both laughed and watched the movie.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? Out of nowhere, this whole Rachel trying to figure everything out scene just randomly popped into my mind. But I do believe that it helped Rachel and Quinn understand each other a bit. What other things should Rachel and Quinn do over Spring Break?

How should part one end and what should happen in part two?

The more you review the faster Chapter eleven gets put up! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since the last chapter but this one was extra long and needed a bit more time to write.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Quinn's POV**

The past couple of days went by quickly. Rachel danced around the house singing show tunes and I slept in! We went out and saw a couple of movies, went to a festival that was happening downtown Lima and watched more musicals.

"What do you want to name your little girl?" Rachel Asked. "I mean you've never talked to me about baby names."

"Well I'm not sure, never really thought about it." I said.

"It's never too late to think of names Quinn. We could go online and look up baby names!" Rachel said eagerly.

"I guess we could try." I said not too sure about it.

Rachel got her laptop and started plugging in 'baby girl names' into search engines in her room.

"Ella is one of the most popular girl names." Said Rachel reading it off the screen.

"I want my little girl to have a more unique name."I said sitting next to her.

"Like Quinn?"

"Yes but she's not going to be Quinn jr or Jackie Daniels."

"Can her name come from a musical?"

"Probably not Rach, sorry."

"I guess I've always liked the name Hannah for some reason." I said.

"Hannah's a cute name."

"Yeah I'm just not sure if it would suit her well."

"Maybe you should wait and decide once she comes into the world."

"That's a good idea, I'll do that."

We smiled.

Then my phone rang. It was Finn calling.

"Hey Finn, what's so important that you need to call me?" I asked.

"Quinn I saw Jesse." Finn said completely serious.

"What? That's impossible! He's in-"

"Shh Quinn don't say his name if you're in front of Rachel. Just go into a bathroom or something so we can talk privately."

I turned to Rachel and said "Ugh Finn has this really long story to tell me about how Puck ate the tequila worm and now he's puking everywhere and it's a complete disaster."

"Oh just tell Finn to hang in there and to tell Noah Karma's a bitch."

Rachel just swore Holy Crap!

"Whoa there badass, when did you become cool?" I joked then headed into the bathroom.

I locked the door that led to her room, then went into my room and locked my door. That way Rachel couldn't listen from the outside because it's soundproof and she can't listen from the bathroom.

"Okay I'm back, did you hear Rachel swear?"

"Yes that was really weird and your story was clever, but back to what is really going on. I saw Jesse at the pool partying like no other."

"What about California?"

"I'm not sure but that might be why he left early, he switched his flight."

"Well are there other guys with him?"

"No he's here on his own. Trust me; I've seen him with girls all day long today and yesterday."

"Why didn't you call me then?"

"I wasn't sure it was him and in a bit of disbelief."

"God what do I tell Rach?"

"Tell her to call Jesse. Right now he's had at least five drinks and is drunker than my uncle. Plus he's with a group of girls. If she hears him like that, it might make the lying easier for her to handle."

"What's my explanation for her to call him?"

I hear a noise and turn around to find Rachel sobbing holding a bobbypin.

"Shit Finn I got to go." I said.

"She heard?" he asked.

"Every word."

I hung up.

"Why weren't you going to tell me Quinn?" She yelled.

"I wanted to but I also wanted to protect you Rach. And in this situation I know that I can't."

She came and I hugged her for what seemed like hours.

"Why did he lie to me Quinn? Why is he in Mexico?" She asked through tears.

We sat down on my bed. I wiped her tears and pushed her hair away from her face.

"He's alone, drunk and flirting with many girls."

"I knew he was an idiot, but cheating on me? I never thought he'd stoop that low."

"I know Rach, I can't believe it either."

"He was my first and only boyfriend. I thought things would be different, but I guess this is better."

"How?"

"This way it'll be easier to dump him. Not only because I love you Quinn but also because he's a jerk and cheats."

"When are you going to break up with him?"

"I'm not sure I mean Finn is coming home tomorrow and there's four days as of tomorrow left before school starts. So I might just do it before then. That way I won't have to continue to practice the song with him."

I laughed. "You want to get it over with soon because you don't want to sing that song with him anymore? Glee takes over way too much of your life."

"It's my favorite past time, plus it's one of the only places I'm not really banned from."

I hugged her. "This is why I love you Rach."

"And I would love you more if we could snuggle all night."

"And I would love you more if you don't make me watch another musical before I leave your house tomorrow."

Rachel gave me her pout face.

"That is not going to work this time." I said and crossed my arms looking away.

"Fine."

"You're a sucker for a cuddle."

"Yeah yeah call up Snugglers Anonymous for me."

"I might just have to do that." I said and kissed her forehead.

She grabbed me and kissed my lips.

"That's how you kiss." She said.

"Thanks for the tip Maria, don't you have a convent to go to?" I smiled and kissed her again before turning off the lights.

**Rachel's POV**

I lay in bed with Quinn once again watching her sleep.

I can't believe Jesse is in Mexico. I mean out of all people, he's less likely to lie to me and then go get drunk in Mexico. How could he do something like that to me? I mean he does love me…well did. Maybe the whole thing was just a show or a laugh for him and his friends. I just can't believe how stupid I was to believe his whole act; thank God I didn't lose my virginity to him that night.

Quinn's going back home tomorrow and I'll be alone for four days. I've been in heaven these past days and not going to be able to be with her until school starts will be hard. But Finn should get his turn to hang with Quinn. Plus Kurt probably already made baby clothes for her with his curtains.

I guess I'll call Jesse and catch him off guard? No maybe I should just text him.

I took a deep breath. Maybe I'll text him the day before I have to go back to school. That way I won't have to make contact with him until school so he can't yell or throw a fit.

Thinking about this all night long, I realized that it was already 6 am. The time I usually wake up was the time that I fell asleep.

I woke up in the bed alone. I checked the clock to see it was 3pm. This is the latest I've ever slept in, in my life! Where's Quinn? That's when I realized she was suppose to be picked up at 2…I missed her. I frowned. I can't believe she didn't wake me up to say goodbye! Then I found a note on the pillow next to me.

_Rach-_

_Sorry I didn't wake you up, but you were sleeping like an angel which only meant you stayed up all night thinking again. But thankfully you didn't injure yourself in the process so snaps for you. I know you're probably a bit mad at me for doing this but I did kiss you on your forehead. You know I don't like goodbyes Rachel so there wasn't one. I'll see you in three days! I guess I'll be excited for school for the first time in my life._

_Love you!_

_~Quinn_

I picked a keeper. Not only does she care about me, but she also referenced Legally Blonde 2. Only three more days until I get to see Quinn! I guess I'll be eating ice cream and watching musicals until then.

**Quinn's POV**

I just had to let Rachel sleep in, she's never slept in when I was there living with her. So I don't believe she'd start now. Finn picked me up and brought be back to his house.

"I took a pic of Jesse drunk with girls." Said Finn.

"Well don't just sit there, show me!"

It was Jesse with his shirt off, a beer in one hand and a babe in the other. Also he was around five other girls who also seem drunk.

"He took them all into his hotel room and then I saw them all again the next day. He was definitely having fun."

"I can tell. What you didn't have fun Finn?"

"No puck got so drunk one night that it scared me and I've been on watch for him since. I did have a couple of drinks but not to the drunk extent. But the warmth was worth it. How was your little vacation with Rachel?"

"Well we saw Wicked and mostly watched musicals and went to the festival downtown."

"I missed Lima PALOOZA!" He said disappointed.

"Yes…I thought you knew that."

"I forgot, I used to go there every year with my mom. Then when I got older, Puck and I used to always go."

I put my hand on his shoulder "There, there. Everything will be alright."

"Very funny Quinn."

"Could you send that pic to my phone? I want to send it to Rach."

"Little nickname for her already? That's so cute!" he said with how you would normally speak to a baby.

"Shut up Finn, just send me the picture."

"Fine, sent."

"Thanks."

He then went into his room. While I texted the picture to Rachel. She really needed evidence of it, especially if she was going to call him out about it.

I went and knocked on Finn's door.

"Come in" he said then noticed it was me.

"I lied." I said.

"What?"

"The festival isn't over yet; if you're a good boy I'll let you take me tomorrow."

He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Don't be too thrilled." I said "You owe me ice cream!"

"For what?" He asked.

"Leaving without saying goodbye."

"Let's go!"

"No, I don't want to go now."

"But Kurt's coming over soon and I don't want to bond with him while my mom goes out all night with his dad."

"I'm not moving from this very spot."

"Please Quinn! I don't want watch another marathon of Project Runway tonight!"

"That's on tonight! We've got to watch it! We can't get ice cream today!"

"Let's go."

I crossed my arms and said "This very spot."

Then he did the unthinkable. He picked me up and brought me to his car. I can't believe he was strong enough to lift me and the baby. But I did laugh when I noticed Kurt also popped into the vehicle.

"Hello Finn, Quinn. Good to see I was invited to where ever you two are going." He said.

"You're just in time for ice cream!" I said happily.

"Oh well then I'm not mad at you two anymore." Kurt said and smiled.

"Good, you'll also be happy to hear that we're watching the project runway marathon!"

"YAY!" Kurt gleamed with joy.

Finn looked over to me in the passenger seat giving me the glare.

"Hey you wanted to go for ice cream." I said.

The next day we went to LIMA PALOOZA! We rode the Farris wheel, ate cotton candy, Finn won a teddy bear for me and Kurt in which Kurt hugged him in public. This led me to laugh and Finn to get away from Kurt and I for a bit, which was fine because we ended up riding the carousel.

**Rach how are you? **I texted and yet never got a reply.

I sent that text to her at least ten times and still nothing. Finn thought that maybe her phone broke or the messages just weren't getting received by her phone.

Two more days went by and finally school was here. I couldn't wait to see Rachel! It's a bit weird that she hasn't texted me at all.

Finn drove to school. Sadly I didn't get to see Rachel until Glee.

That's when I realized that Jesse wasn't back yet.

"Jesse is no longer with us; he is back at his old school." Said Mr. Schue.

There was a bunch of moans and I knew its being said.

When Mr. Schue left and Glee was over I walked over to Rachel.

"Hey what's up?" I asked cheerfully.

"Go away." She said.

"Wait, what?"

"Get out of my face."

"Rachel what's wrong? What happened between the time I left and now?"

"Well you're in my face for one. Just fuck off!" she yelled.

Everyone in the class who didn't leave yet just looked at her in shock.

Oh my god, did she just say the F word? I don't even say the F word! Something is really wrong.

Finn came over to me. "Is everything ok?"

We started walking out of the room.

"No, I don't think it is. Something happened Finn and I don't know what."

He put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'll meet you at the car, I have to pee."

"No problem." He said as I headed toward the girls room.

Washing my hands I noticed Rachel in the mirror. Thank god I really need to know what's up. I turned around and immediately she was in my face.

"I need you to stop talking to me." She said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want you in my life."

"Rachel seriously, what happened? You're freaking me out!"

"Yeah well you're annoying and clingy."

"OK that's enough What the HELL is wrong with you?"

"Me? Maybe what's wrong with me is YOU!"

"Serious Rach cut the crap!"

Then she slammed me into a wall. I was pinned there with her face in mine.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" She screamed.

"You use to love it when I called you that." I said trying not to be scared.

She punched me. Holy shit she knocked me out practically. I fell to the floor and Rachel took my cell.

"Hello Finn? Yeah Quinn needs you to come get her, there's been an emergency." She said and dropped the phone onto my lap.

I started crying.

"Oh poor Quinn." She said. Then I passed out.

I woke up in my normal bed with Finn sitting next to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm officially not okay. The love of my life just beat me up even though I'm pregnant, so no not even close to being okay."

He hugged me and left to grab me some water.

My phone rang, it was Rachel.

I ignored the first couple of rings and then picked up the phone.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"I'm sorry for earlier, but I did what I was told to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"I broke up with him via text and-"

"And what?"

"He got really angry and he's been watching me Quinn. Wouldn't even let me text you for those three days! He's got me rigged with a tiny video camera to make sure I didn't tell anyone what really happened. You know the big bow I had on my sweater, that's where the camera was! He's been texting me what to do to you, especially what happened in bathroom. _He made me_ to do those things to you Quinn, if I didn't he was going to beat me again…"

"He's got you rigged with cameras, this is nuts! Why is he doing all of this? Wait…he beat you?"

Holy crap this is ridiculous! I can't believe he beat her up! What the hell happened? Please let me wake up from this awful nightmare!

"Yes…he did. The picture, he saw it and deleted it. Now he wants to know who else has it."

"What? It's just a picture."

"It could get him kicked out of vocal adrenaline and he could lose his full ride scholarship to NYU."

"How? Drinking is legal there!"

"Yeah well he ditched going to California where they were all competing for a lot of money in a smaller competition. Who knew they were good enough to sing against groups in California? Anyways he told them a family member died and went to Mexico instead."

"I don't think he'd get in that much trouble I mean he is 18, right?" I said.

"Quinn…_Jesse doesn't turn 18 until tomorrow_."

Crap! He would be in a shitload of trouble for pretending he's 18 so he could drink in Mexico.

Then I heard a scream and a crash. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" was screamed by a deeper voice.

An eerie voice came on the phone "I know you have the picture Quinn, you're next."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think happened to Rachel in between those three days? The more ideas the better! I really need ideas for part two.**

This is so long for now. This is the last chapter and I will begin Part Two very soon!

I updated this a bit, the older version didn't have all the answers in it. Many things left unanswered is because they will be in Part Two where Rachel tells her side of what happened in those three days and then continues.

_Part Two will be Rated M, I will need a bit of help writing it so let me know if you'd like to do that._


End file.
